Crystal Sugar and Machine Gun
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Adaptation du Doujin' de EERR et Ooshima Tomo. Maki et Nico s'étaient fait une promesse... Et pourtant, les deux filles finirent par suivre chacune un chemin séparé. Des années passèrent et finalement, elles eurent la chance de se rencontrer une nouvelle fois... [Yuri][Maki x Nico]
1. Prologue

" _Crystal Sugar and Machine Gun"_

 _Adaptation de l'œuvre de EERR et Ooshima Tomo_

 **Crystal Sugar and Machine Gun**

 _Il y eut un moment où elle pensait pouvoir un jour devenir une constellation. Elle se perdit bêtement elle-même dans des souvenirs qui l'amenèrent à ignorer l'ampleur de ses rêves…_

 **Prologue**

C'était juste au-delà de la portée de leurs bras. C'étaient deux School Idols et deux membres de µ's. C'étaient deux amoureuses, bien qu'elles fussent deux filles.

Nico-chan voulait être graduée et devenir une vraie idole, tandis que Maki-chan voulait devenir médecin et reprendre l'hôpital familial.

En peu de temps, le moment arriva et chacune fit sa vie, suivant séparément son propre chemin.

La plus petite ne voulait pas que leur amour prenne fin et s'en rappela, comme une enfantine fantaisie. Elle rassembla son courage et fit une promesse à la jolie fille. A un moment donné, µ's avait essaye d'obtenir des bonbons « rock » qui brillaient en pétillaient. Se rappelant d'un moment de plaisir entre elles, la jeune fille trouva une merveilleuse boite ressemblant exactement aux sucreries rock de l'époque. A l'intérieur de la boite se trouvait une minuscule carte, où était écrit « réservé ». Il trônait fièrement au milieu d'une grande pile de bonbons en forme de cristaux chatoyants et pétillants.

 _« - Quand je serai une super-parfaite idole de niveau mondial, je viendrai et balayerai tes pieds ! »_

Et ensuite, la fille quitta tout derrière elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit et toute chose dans son cœur, elle laissa tout ça derrière. C'était comme si elle déclarait de façon arrogante qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de prendre tout cela avec elle alors qu'elle s'envolerait au loin…

En réalité, c'était plus qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de voler du tout de la façon dont elle était. Laisser tout derrière elle la rendait actuellement incroyablement seule. Mais elle croyait qu'elle devait tout laisser pour être plus légère, et s'envoler…

Cependant, les affaires qu'elle laissa derrière et aussi bien son cœur, étaient réellement les plus importantes. C'étaient les ailes dont elle avait vraiment besoin… Elle réalisa cela, et pourtant, elle laissa les jours s'écouler…

Bien sure, la jolie fille aurait du réaliser cela, mais elle ne le fit pas. Et alors elle attendu, observant le ciel, croyant qu'un jour cette fille viendrait balayer ses pieds. Mais cette fille ne fit jamais s'abattre les cieux pour tenir sa promesse.

Finalement, la jolie fille n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre la tête de l'hôpital. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à ce moment, et c'était pour ça qu'elle continuerait de vivre à partir de maintenant. Et donc, pour avoir au moins une preuve de cette décision, elle accepta d'épouser un homme que son père avait choisi. Cette fille devint adulte. Maintenant, la chose qui brillait et scintillait à sa bague n'était pas un bonbon « rock », mais un véritable cristal.

 _Un nombre inconnu de jour passa._

 _Mais à une époque où elles avaient arrêté de compter…_

… _Les deux filles réussirent à se rencontrer une nouvelle fois._


	2. Chapter 1 - Setting Sun

**Setting Sun**

 _« - Quelle est la seule chose que je désire le plus ? »_

Trois membres de µ's marchaient dans les rues éclairées par les lumières nocturnes de la ville.

« - Rin, Hanayo, merci pour aujourd'hui. »

Deux jeunes filles aux cheveux assez courts souriaient. L'une avait les cheveux roux, attaché en une minuscule queue de cheval, l'autre les avait plutôt bruns.

« - Pas besoin de nous remercier, nya~ fit la première. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues depuis la dernière fois, en plus le diner était vraiment délicieux.

\- Mhm, je me sens comme quand nous étions au lycée et qu'on s'amusait encore ! Continua son amie.

\- Oui… Je me suis beaucoup amusée aussi… fit une fille aux cheveux vermeils.

\- Mais tu m'as vraiment surprise, nya~ Je me demandais ce qui arrivait à Maki-chan pour qu'elle nous appelle si soudainement. Il s'avère que c'était pour demander si on avait encore le « Crystal Candy » depuis tout ce temps.

\- Et bien, j'y pensais juste… commença la plus inexpressive des trois. Je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà mangé.

\- Tellement rude nya~ ! Je ne suis pas si gloutonne !

\- Elle en a vraiment prit soin ! Fit Hanayo. Rin-chan est vraiment impréssionnate !

\- C'est vrai ! Nya~ ! »

Maki regardait le fameux cristal, d'un regard à la fois nostalgique et pourtant incomplet. C'est comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose que ce bonbon lui rappelait bien malgré elle. Apportant avec lui son lot de souvenirs.

« - Hey, écoute ! s'écria soudain la rousse. Partons prendre une pause la prochaine fois ! On devrait appeler Honoka et le reste des filles ! Une version adulte d'une réunion de µ's et une « Crystal Candy » party !

\- E-EH ?

\- Une réunion qui attend depuis trop longtemps !

\- Hm… Et bien, je suppose que tu as raison… souffla la brune aux cheveux courts.

\- Kayochin tu seras en charge de contacter les autres membres de « Printemps » !

\- Hey… chuchota soudainement la plus grande.

\- Nya~ ?

\- Il est si magnifique, pourquoi ne le gardons nous pas juste ainsi ? »

Maki regardait son « Crystal Candy » du bout des doigts, trop occupé à se remémorer certains évènements de sa vie pour prêter attention à la conversation qui se déroulait à côté d'elle.

« - Eh… mais… Je veux toujours voir la lumière brillante à l'intérieur, il se vide quand on le brise ! Répondit Rin sans vraiment comprendre ce à quoi pensait Maki. Tu n'est pas d'accord, Kayochin ?

\- … Et bien… »

Un silence s'installa. La fille aux cheveux vermeils parlait-elle vraiment du bonbon ? Cette lumière à l'intérieure, n'était causé que par la poudre scintillante qui s'y trouvait, et disparaissait aussi tôt croqué.

« - … J'ai l'impression que Maki-chan n'est pas vraiment avec nous, souffla la timide membre de µ's le sourire au lèvre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Reprit sérieusement la grande. Honnêtement, Je… Je vais me marier. »

Un nouveau silence. Plus long, plus… étrange. Les deux filles n'étaient pas sures de comprendre ce que venait de leur annoncer leur amie. Et pourtant, elles avaient très bien entendu, mais n'en étaient pas moins stupéfaite.

« - Désolée, je vais être vraiment occupée à partir de maintenant ! »

La grande souriait. Comme jamais elle n'avait sourit. Et peut-être était-ce du à cette sensation de semblant sur son visage de poupée. Maki n'était pas une fille souriante en dehors des concerts. Elle était assez timide, à vrai dire, et cachait toujours ses émotions. Et là, un si grand débordement de « bonheur » … Ce n'était pas normal. Un bruit électronique retentit soudainement, lorsque la fille aux pupilles violettes décrocha son téléphone.

 _« - Ah… maman ? Je serai bientôt à la maison. Oui… Ok… Ecoute, à ce propos… Commençons les préparatifs ! »_

Puis la jeune fille s'en alla, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un silence comblé par le bruit des moteurs sur la route.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire, Rin-chan ? »

 _« Le numéro que vous essayez de joindre n'est plus attribué… »_ Faisait entendre une voix à l'autre bout du Smartphone dans les mains de la membre de µ's. Sur l'écran, on pouvait lire le prénom d'une des anciennes… _Nico-chan_.

« - Hey, mais depuis quand Nico-chan a-t-elle changé de numéro ? demanda alors la brune.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Je ne savais pas que Maki-chan allait se marier ! Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Comment on peut la joindre ? S'excitait la chanteuse.

\- Kayochin.

\- Eri-chan et les autres doivent en savoir plus à propos de ça, non ? Je veux dire, si ça continue et qu'ensuite Maki-chan va vraiment…

\- Kayochin ! La coupa alors sa meilleure amie. Si c'est ce qu'elle a décidé de faire, alors nous ne devons pas… »

Hanayo détourna le regard, soudainement triste et penseuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir réagir. Cette nouvelle… Non, ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu il y a longtemps… Ce n'est pas de cette façon que les choses devraient se dérouler…

« - Mais Maki-chan ne semble vraiment pas heureuse du tout… Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer !

\- Kayo-chin…

\- Je voudrais vraiment voir Maki-chan trouver le bonheur… Après tout, c'était elle et toi qui m'avez poussé en avant, elle est une amie très importante…

\- Kayochi… C'est la même chose pour moi, tu sais ?

\- Maki-chan… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui peut juste sourire comme ça… Peu importe la raison… »

…

….

…..

….

…

 _« -_ Elle est si belle et si brillante, elle fait bien sur moi. »

Le regard embrumé, elle essaya de retirer la bague qu'elle portait au doigt. Mais son visage se ferma lorsque du sang se mit à couler le long de sa main.

« - Pourquoi ne suis-je pas satisfaite avec ça ? »

La jeune fille s'écroula, les genoux par terre.

« - Cela fait déjà tellement de saisons, depuis que mes rêves ont prit fin. »

Des cristaux de sucre volèrent devant elle pour venir se briser sur le sol, tout comme ses rêves depuis maintenant longtemps.

« - N'ai-je pas déjà tout ce que je souhaite ? D'abord prendre la succession de l'hôpital, devenir médecin… Sans oublier de mentionner que j'ai sauvé la vie de tellement d'étrangers ! »

La fille aux cheveux cramoisis serra les dents, le visage parsemé de colère, alors que dans sa tête, elle revoyait _son_ image, elle entendait _sa_ voix.

« - Comment puis-je vaciller avec tout ça ?! Juste à cause de quelque chose comme ça… Juste pour une raison comme ça ! »

Tout était pourtant terminé. Les années avaient effacé les rêves, et brisé les espoirs. Plus aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière. Et puis, elle ne _l'_ avait jamais revu… C'était assez.

 _« - Hey, Nico-chan… Ce que je veux le plus… n'est ce pas être près de toi ? »_


	3. Chapter 2 - Inviolable Logic

**Inviolable Logic**

 _Ce que je veux vraiment c'est…_

~°Flash Back°~

Cette petite pièce dans laquelle nous étions, couverte de poster de différents groupes d'idoles, couverte de _ses_ rêves. C'est ici qu'elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps durant ces trois années.

« - Nico-chan, tu vas vraiment laisser tomber tout ce que tu as ici ?

\- Bien sûre ! Nico est déjà graduée ! »

Les bras sur ses hanches, elle prenait toujours cette posture qui la rendait de quelques millimètres plus grande, et bien plus sûre d'elle. Nico avait un rêve, et pour celui-ci, elle aurait tout fait. Elle aurait tout abandonné.

« - Tu devrais au moins la ranger un peu, lui fis-je remarqué de mon air habituel désintéressé en lisant un bouquin. »

Cette salle était pleine de bibelot, cartons, boites de dvd, posters, et j'en passe. Que des affaires d'idoles. Des goodies en tout genre. Ils allaient certainement prendre la poussière si personne ne s'en occupait.

« - Vraiment… Tu n'es pas très mignonne. Tu devrais au verser une ou deux larmes pour moi ! Tu vas vraiment te sentir seule.

\- … Pas vraiment. »

J'avais toujours été seule. Quand j'étais plus jeune, dans ma grande maison, avec mes parents tellement occupés. Et puis au lycée, avec mon manque d'émotion, qu'ils pensaient tous. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne les exprimais pas, que je ne ressentais rien.

« - Je ne me sens pas seule du tout, répétai-je encore.

\- Ah. C'est comme ça ? »

Mon amie semblait vexée par mes quelques mots. Comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas…

« - Tu sais… Je vais devenir une idole ! »

Elle était tellement fière. Et au fond, j'étais fière qu'elle ait la force d'aller jusqu'au bout pour réaliser ses rêves. Tout abandonner. Mais pourtant, elle abandonnait tout ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.

« - Tu me verras sur toutes les chaines TV. Le « Nico Nico Nii » deviendra l'expression à la mode et mon CD sera vendu à plus d'un million d'exemplaire malgré la mauvaise économie ! Tout le monde connaitra mon nom ! C'est le genre d'idole que je deviendrais ! »

Ce sourire sur son visage. Celui là même duquel j'étais tombé amoureuse.

« - … Je suppose que tu as raison. Si c'est Nico-chan, alors tout est possible, n'est ce pas ?

\- Hey, donne-moi ta main !

\- Ah ? Pourquoi veux-tu ma main soudainement ?

\- Donne moi la juste ! »

La fille aux yeux rubis déposa une sorte de boite entre mes doigts. Elle brillait et était vraiment jolie.

« - Elle ne ressemble pas aux « Crystal Candy » d'autre fois ? »

C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à ses bonbons pétillants qu'on avait toutes achetées autrefois, dont certaines disaient même qu'elles allaient les conserver tellement ils étaient beau et brillaient.

« - Je n'ai pas pu la faire briller encore… Mais plus tard, je mettrai tellement de lumière dedans qu'elle en fera mal aux yeux ! »

La faire briller, hein ?

« - Je ferais construire une gigantesque maison, encore plus grande que la tienne, après être devenue une super-parfaite. L'idole de niveau mondial, Yazawa Nico ! s'écriait mon amante de l'époque. »

Quelle idée lui traversait-elle encore la tête ? Cette folie en elle, ce brin d'excitation à toute épreuve… Vraiment, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle. Ses rêves, ses promesses…

« - Quand ce temps arrivera, alors je reviendrai… et je balayerai tout à tes pieds. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon cœur accéléra. Alors c'était une promesse. Et je comptais bien y croire jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait personne qui y croyait plus que Nico, alors… elle y arriverait !

« - Alors, tu devras m'attendre, okay ? fit la plus petite en prenant ma tête entre ses mains. »

Cette petite boite contenait une petite lettre : « réservé ».

 _Ce que je veux le plus._

« - Quelle idiote… »

 _Peu importe que…_

Son sourire et l'expression de son visage resteraient figés dans ma mémoire… Ce moment, que jamais je n'allais oublier. _Elle_.

« - Je t'aime. »


End file.
